Tu dois comprendre, Enqueri!
by Dealo
Summary: S'agit-il d'un cauchemar? Où d'une mise en garde? Le futur s'annonce difficile... Sorte de slash, JimXBlair [FINI]
1. Prologue

_**Tu dois comprendre, Enqueri !**_

_**Prologue ou One shot... Je ne sais pas encore...**_

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Attention, cette fiction contiendra des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Présence de slash, relation mettant en scène un couple d'homosexuel. **_

_**Vous êtes prévenu. **_

- BLAIR !

Jim écarquilla les yeux en fixant le corps de son guide au sol. Ils se trouvaient sur le port de cascade et des coups de feu résonnaient un peu partout. Jim fit un pas pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la silhouette sombre qui se tenait au dessus de son guide.

Il déglutit difficilement et se figea. L'ombre le tenait en respect en menaçant blair. Il ne pouvait rien tenter. Il fixa une nouvelle fois son adversaire et tenta de percer les ténèbres. Mais impossible. Il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette floue. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à percevoir son ennemi ? Blair était en danger bordel ! Pourquoi ses yeux lui jouaient-ils ainsi des tours ?

L'homme prit la parole :

- James Ellison. Que ferez vous si cet homme, il désigna d'un vague geste de la main le corps de blair, venait à disparaître ? Que ressentiriez-vous ?

- Je… je vous tuerais ! Je ne trouverais le repos qu'une fois que vous serez mort !

- Vous seriez donc triste ? Demanda avec curiosité l'ombre.

- Evidemment ! Il s'agit de Blair là ! Mon blair !

Il ne fit pas attention à ses paroles. De toute façon, il s'agissait de son blair, de SON guide ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser seul ! Il ne le laisserait jamais partir loin de lui ! JAMAIS !

Au sol, la forme bougea doucement et les deux hommes se turent, voyant revenir à lui blair. Il tenta de se redresser mais l'inconnu posa son pied sur son dos et il s'écroula au sol encore une fois en gémissant. Jim se crispa. Blair souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait sentir la douleur suinter de chaque pore de la peau de son guide. Mais il ne sentait pas le sang. Il n'était donc pas blessé physiquement.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Sa voix tremblait de haine malgré lui. Il savait que se mettre en colère n'arrangerait pas les choses mais… Voir son guide ainsi… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester calme. Un gémissement plaintif lui parvint et il fit de nouveau un pas en avant. Son ennemi donna alors un violent coup dans la tête du jeune homme qui retomba mollement dans l'inconscience.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas avancer, James Ellison. Je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer si vous ne m'écouter pas. Ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? La ville de cascade perdrait un homme très important… Et avec le guide en moins, il n'y aurait plus de sentinelle non plus…

- Comment… ?

- Qu'importe, le coupa vivement la silhouette. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Que dois-je faire pour que vous compreniez… ?

- Que je comprenne quoi bon sang ?! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Enqueri… Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. Les choses vont évoluer rapidement… Tu dois comprendre !

- Enqueri ? Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

Un gémissement retentit une nouvelle fois et Blair ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal partout. Son corps le brulait… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il tremblait de peur et de douleur. Il déglutit difficilement et tourna les yeux vers la silhouette de sa sentinelle. Jim se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, toujours aussi beau. Il murmura doucement son nom, cherchant à attirer son attention. Mais Jim ne bougeait pas de sa place, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Un zone out ? Inquiet pour sa sentinelle malgré sa propre situation, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule droite et une voix murmura dans son oreille :

- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Pardonne moi pour ce que tu vas ressentir. Je ne suis là que vous vous montrer la voie.

Blair écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là… ?

Il se figea soudain en sentant une horrible douleur dans tous son corps. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, cherchant de l'air. Mais rien. Il étouffait. Sa poitrine le brulait encore plus maintenant. Il se recroquevilla au sol, des larmes de douleur perlant de ses yeux bleus. L'ombre au dessus de lui se dissipa doucement, ne laissant derrière elle que douleur.

Jim cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il… Avait zoné ? Merde… ! A quelques mètres de lui, blair hurlait de douleur, seul. La sentinelle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il fit un pas, puis un autre pour finalement courir jusqu'à son guide. Il se jeta au sol et lui attrapa le visage, voyant les larmes couler sur les joues pâles. Toujours pas d'odeur de sang. Mais que se passait-il enfin ?

- Hey ! Grand chef, grand chef ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Grand chef ?

- Jim… Murmura le guide, ses yeux voyant de plus en plus trouble. J'ai… mal…

- Shhh Shhh ça va aller grand chef hein ? On va te soigner.

- Jim… Je… Gh… Je… t'…

- Hein ? Blair ? Blair ? Que… ? Ne me fais pas ça ! Ouvre les yeux ! Blair… ? BLAIR !

OOOoooOOO

Jim se redressa violement dans son lit. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos et tout son corps semblait le brûler. Il porta une main à son front et soupira, reprenant difficilement son calme. Un rêve. Non, un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se figea soudain en entendant un bruit pas normal du tout. Un cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Blair… ? Il faisait un cauchemar ? Jim hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever finalement. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait en entendant un hurlement venir de la chambre de son guide. Hurlement qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Et… Hurlement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de son rêve.

La sentinelle descendit en courant les escaliers le séparant de son guide pour finalement arriver devant le lit de Blair. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles et il criait… Jim sentit aussitôt une odeur de peur s'infiltrer en lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'approcha de Blair et lui secoua l'épaule, tentant de le ramener à la réalité. Mais le jeune guide ne réagissait pas et son inquiétude augmentait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Jim… Gh GAAAHHH !!

Merde. Entendre Blair l'appeler ainsi lui fit remonter un frisson dans tout le corps. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre Blair. Il attrapa violement son guide par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Et enfin, Blair se réveilla. Il se redressa violement en attrapant le bras de Jim. En le voyant, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent un instant avant de repartir encore plus vite. Il se jeta sur le policier en hurlant à la mort, encore sous l'emprise de son cauchemar.

- Calme-toi grand chef, calme-toi… Tout va bien. Là, calme-toi.

- Jim… Je suis mort, je suis mort…

- Grand chef, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Avant même d'entendre la réponse, le policier sut qu'ils avaient fait le même cauchemar.

- Je suis mort… Il y avait cette ombre et… toi, tu as zoné. Je suis mort.

Il frissonnait dans ses bras, des larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues. Jim prit alors la parole, son regard se perdant au loin :

- Je me suis approché de toi, tu étais au sol, hurlant de douleur. La silhouette à disparu, nous laissant seuls. Tu as voulu me dire une chose mais… Tu as fermé les yeux…

Il tremblait aussi maintenant.

Ils avaient compris que ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était une mise en garde. Une mise en garde contre le futur pour une sentinelle et son guide.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes prenaient soudain conscience que les jours qui allaient venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

**J'aime bien ce petit passage... Erm enfin voilà, vous me dites si ça vous plait ? Ah oui, aux fans de the sentinel! J'ai crée un site (tout beau tout nouveau!) J'aimerais publier vos histoires sur ce site... Dites moi si vous acceptez! Please, il faut que j'etoffe le site et vos histoires ne sont pas mal... please? (chibii eyes)**


	2. Chapitre 01

_**Tu dois comprendre, Enqueri !**_

_**Chapitre 01 :**_

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Attention, cette fiction contiendra des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Présence de slash, relation mettant en scène un couple d'homosexuel. **_

_**Vous êtes prévenu. **_

Il n'avait pas oublié. Depuis ces trois derniers mois, il n'avait pas oublié son cauchemar. Celui qu'ils avaient eu. Non, pas un cauchemar. Une vision du futur. Une mise en garde qui leur était destinée, à lui et à sa sentinelle.

Blair soupira en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement. Il grava chaque détail, chaque objet, chaque couleur dans sa mémoire avant de finalement sortir. Il déglutit difficilement en fermant la porte à clef. Il la déposa ensuite sous le paillasson et fit quelques pas. Il partait.

Une fois installé dans sa voiture, il déposa son front contre le volant et expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons. Il en avait assez. A quoi bon continuer comme cela ? De toute façon… Tout avait changé maintenant. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se tenir. Il avait perdu sa sentinelle et son foyer. Mais surtout Jim. Il l'avait perdu. Un tremblement le saisit. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Plus violent. Un gémissement plaintif le saisit. Un sanglot. Plus violent également. Des larmes.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi. Trop longtemps. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller un peu… Ca lui permettait de se détendre… D'une certaine manière. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de finalement tourner la clef de contact. Il devait partir. Maintenant. Sans cela il ne couperait jamais totalement les ponts avec sa sentinelle et il ne pourrait pas se remettre à vivre.

Il était sûr d'une chose maintenant, Jim ne pensait à lui que comme un ami. Il n'avait pas vu plus loin tandis que lui… Lui il l'aimait. Un nouveau sanglot le saisit et il tenta de le retenir en vain. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal ! De se faire jeter ainsi… D'avoir vu dans ses yeux le dégout et le mépris… ça faisait vraiment trop mal pour être supportable.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Blair avait révélé à son coéquipier ses sentiments mais la sentinelle l'avait rejeté et depuis… Il était froid avec son coéquipier. Plus de regard doux, juste du… mépris dans ses deux yeux bleus ciel.

La pluie se mit à tomber, ramenant le jeune homme à la réalité. Son cœur le brulait et il commençait à avoir froid. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et, mettant ses peines et doutes de côtés, il partit loin de l'appartement.

A quoi bon continuer ainsi de toute manière ?

OOOoooOOO

Lorsque Jim arriva en bas de chez lui, il ne fit pas attention à la voiture noire rangée un peu plus loin. Ni à son occupant qui le fixait avec une tristesse mêlée de colère avec ses yeux bruns. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur, une expression froide sur le visage. Il devait parler à Blair, lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas être comme lui, que c'était hors de sa portée… Son regard devint de glace et il sortit de l'ascenseur. Mais avant même de rentrer dans l'appartement, il su que Blair n'était pas là. Il n'entendait pas son battement de cœur… Il devait donc être sortit. Jim fronça un peu plus les sourcils et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Le déclic se produit et il pénétra finalement dans son appartement.

Il se figea.

Le vide. Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Puis ce fut l'absence des affaires de Blair qu'il remarqua. De glacées, ses yeux devinrent brouillées. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé seul ainsi ! Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas ! Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et ses yeux cherchèrent le moindre signe qui démentirait ce qu'il pressentait pourtant si violement. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans les conseils de Blair, ses attentions… C'était son meilleur ami en plus d'être son guide, il ne pouvait pas être partit sans lui avoir laissé le moindre petit mot !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, Jim se laisse tomber sur le canapé, encore trop abasourdi pour réagir autrement. Il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas le droit !

Mais très rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort. Si Blair était parti, c'était de sa faute à lui, car il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments de son guide… Il était un idiot… Mais peut-être qu'après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Même si pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, son cœur lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si bien que ça. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi ! Sans Blair… Lui n'était plus rien, il le sentait au plus profond de son être… Blair était avant tout son meilleur ami, il devait au moins lui expliquer son geste !

D'un rapide geste de la main, il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son Guide. Il tomba aussitôt sur sa messagerie. Il avait du éteindre son portable… Soupirant d'exaspération, l'inspecteur composa finalement le numéro du capitaine Banks. Celui-ci répondit au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

- Banks à l'appareil.

- Simon, c'est Jim, où est Blair ?

Jim entendit son patron et ami soupirer derrière son téléphone.

- A ton avis Jim ? Où est-il allé selon toi ?

- Je… ne sais pas…

- Moi je vais te le dire où est-ce qu'il est parti. Loin de toi ! Et je ne te dirais pas où ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait subir ces derniers temps ? A sa place, j'aurais craqué bien avant !

Jim resta silencieux, se rappelant bien malgré lui son attitude de ces derniers jours, ses regards de dégout et de mépris voire même de haine. Il soupira et tenta tout de même de plaider sa cause :

- Mais je…

- JIM ! Cria Banks, Bordel tu es autant mon ami que lui maintenant ! Et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire pour ce pauvre gosse, c'est de le faire souffrir en lui envoyant des regards de haines ! Il a démissionné maintenant et il est parti. Point final.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le policier, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. Maintenant j'ai du travail.

Banks raccrocha violemment et Jim resta avec le combiné près de l'oreille, le cerveau paralysé. Blair avait démissionné. Il était parti. Totalement.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, Jim dormit seul dans son appartement ou du moins il essaya.

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée et Jim était de plus en plus mal. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il s'énervait pour un rien et perdait de plus en plus souvent le contrôle de ses sens. Rien n'allait plus.

- ELLISON ! DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

L'inspecteur soupira et se leva sous les regards désolés de ses collègues. Il allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte du bureau de son capitaine, une sensation de vide le saisit violement. Ecarquillant les yeux, il posa une main sur son cœur et se rattrapa au mur près de lui. Cette sensation… Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer sur elle. De la douleur… De la peur…

_Blair_, murmura son cœur, au plus profond de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils mais la sensation disparut bientôt. Il resta contre le mur, le souffle rapide. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

OOOoooOOO

Blair sortait de son nouvel appartement, sa mallette de cour en main. Il faisait beau ce jour là et le soleil tapait doucement sur l'immeuble blanc dans lequel il logeait. Inspirant profondément, il avança jusqu'à sa voiture et tourna les clefs dans la serrure. Mais tandis qu'il ouvrait la portière, une main se positionna devant sa bouche et un bras lui encercla le cou.

Mais depuis qu'il avait fait l'école de police, Blair savait comment se dépêtrer rapidement de ce genre de situation. Il se recula violement en arrière et assena un coup de tête dans le menton de son ennemi. Le plus rapidement possible, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son oppresseur et se dégagea. Il s'éloignait d'un pas rapide lorsque la main de son ennemi lui attrapa les cheveux qu'elle tira violement en arrière. Le jeune homme gémit et se retrouva plaqué contre la portière de son véhicule, la tête écrasée contre le métal froid et un bras tordu dans le dos. Il se crispa et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, en pure perte.

- Ne bouge plus, entendit-il près de son oreille.

- Qui… êtes-vous ? Murmura le jeune homme, tentant malgré tout de se soustraire à la poigne de son ennemi.

- Quelqu'un qui te veux du bien, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser. Maintenant….

Blair écarquilla les yeux. L'homme remontait son bras de plus en plus haut dans son dos. Ça tirait… et ça brûlait… Le Guide se débattit mais son opposant était bien plus fort que lui. Il continua à tirer sur son bras et Blair se mordit violement la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur… Mais aussi de peur.

- Piti...é…. Stoopp… ça fait... mal ! Arrêtez ! Hurla finalement le jeune homme sous l'emprise de la douleur.

Dans un craquement sinistre, l'épaule du Guide fut déboîtée et un hurlement plus violent que les autres fut étouffé par la main de l'inconnu. Celui-ci laissa à sa victime quelques secondes de repos avant de murmurer, de nouveau tout près de son oreille :

- Pardon pour cet acte, je devais néanmoins le faire.

Blair eut un petit sanglot de douleur et demanda, une larme coulant le long de sa joue :

- Que…ghhh…. Pour… quoi ?

- Pour que ta Sentinelle sente ta douleur.

Blair eut un sursaut involontaire et chercha à voir le visage de son opposant mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête comme il l'aurait voulu.

- Maintenant, bonne nuit, entendit le jeune policier avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience en sentant une douleur fulgurante sur la nuque.

_**Qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à notre pauvre Blair ? Et qui est cet homme qui s'en prend à lui ?**_


	3. Chapitre 02

_**Tu dois comprendre, Enqueri !**_

_**Chapitre 02 :**_

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Attention, cette fiction contiendra des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Présence de slash, relation mettant en scène un couple d'homosexuel. **_

_**Vous êtes prévenu. **_

Ce fut dans une pièce froide et sombre que Blair se réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tenta de rendre sa vision moins floue…. Plus claire. Mais malgré plusieurs minutes à cligner des yeux il ne distinguait toujours qu'une grande immensité noire. Il se redressa un peu et remarqua alors que ses deux bras étaient attachés derrière son dos. Et que son épaule le faisait souffrir à mort. Il suffoqua sous la douleur ressentie et laissa un petit gémissement lui échapper. Les souvenirs de son « enlèvement » lui revinrent et il essaya de clarifier sa situation :

1. Un psychopathe l'avait attaqué.

2. Même torturé un peu….

3. Il ne savait rien de lui.

4. Mais lui connaissait les sentinelles et leurs guides.

Okay il ne savait pas grand-chose en fait… Il soupira et tenta de se mettre debout pour visiter sa cellule. Mais alors qu'il arrivait enfin à se rétablir sur ses jambes malgré la douleur de son épaule, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette. L'extérieur de la pièce était illuminé et donc il ne put voir le visage de son geôlier avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte les laissant tous les deux dans le noir.

« Au moins, pensa Blair, s'il ne voyait pas l'autre, l'autre ne le voyait pas non plus. C'était une bonne chose. »

Mais il déchanta vite quand un poing rentra dans son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri sourd et se il se serait effondré si une main ne l'avait rattrapé par sa chemise et maintenu debout. Son bourreau se décida alors à parler :

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué je n'ai pas le choix. Inutile de tenter quoique ce soit monsieur Sandburg .

Blair inspira un grand coup, tentant de récupérer son souffle et murmura d'une fois éraillée :

- Mais… Pou… Pourquoi… ?

- …. Inutile de l'expliquer. J'ai déjà répondu.

Blair tenta de voir le visage de son opposant mais il ne pouvait décidément rien distinguer…. Il se dégagea violemment de son opposant et fit un pas en arrière et sur sa droite. Mais presque aussitôt un autre coup l'atteint encore une fois dans le ventre et cette fois personne ne le retint debout. Il s'effondra au sol, sa tête cognant le sol froid.

C'est bizarre car jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait eu qu'un petit peu peur. Peut-être espérait-il que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemar ou autre mais là, à terre et sous l'emprise de la douleur, il commençait enfin à comprendre sa situation. Mais plus encore il comprit que face à une sentinelle dans le noir il ne pourrait rien faire. Oui car il avait comprit maintenant. C'était une sentinelle son ennemi.

Un coup de pied lui parvient, toujours dans le ventre. Il gémit et se mit en position fœtale. D'autres coups pleuvaient sur lui et il encaissait en gémissant. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, appelant malgré lui sa sentinelle à l'aide.

OOOoooOOO

Jim n'allait pas bien. Mais alors vraiment pas bien. Depuis qu'il avait ressenti cette étrange douleur dans le cœur, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Son Guide, Blair.

Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il savait qu'il devait agir. Et vite. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, le contrôle de tous ses sens lui étaient revenu en quelques secondes à peine et il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient encore plus aiguisés qu'auparavant. Mais vouloir retrouver Blair et pouvoir le faire étaient deux choses bien différentes.

De une, il avait du rester planter devant le capitaine Banks pendant environ deux heures avant que celui-ci ne craque et ne lâche le morceau. De deux, une fois arrivé au logement de son ex-partenaire il n'avait vu personne, même s'il était sûr que son guide avait déjà séjourné dans le l'appartement. De trois, même au boulot de Sandburg, il ne l'avait pas vu.

De quatre… En revenant à l'appartement du jeune homme, il n'avait toujours vu personne.

Jim se laissa doucement aller contre la voiture de son ex-partenaire, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Il se massa les tempes, réfléchissant intensément. Blair avait des problèmes, il en était sûr. Il pouvait le sentir. Où pouvait-il bien être… ?

Il s'éloignait de la voiture lorsque son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se figea et porta sa main à sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Il… Il pouvait entendre son guide. Il gémissait. Blair gémissait. BORDEL ! Il se crispa, se mordant la lèvre violemment. Tout son corps était tendu au maximum, ses sens totalement concentrés sur ses propres sensations. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait entendu la voix de son guide. Blair l'avait appelé.

Dès que l'étrange sensation fut finie, Jim se mit à la recherche d'un indice, même infime. Il décida de faire comme pour n'importe qu'elle enquête. Commencer par trouver des vidéos. Et juste en face de chez son ami, il y avait justement un distributeur automatique, donc une caméra. Il réussit à obtenir les dernières vidéos sans difficultés. Il les ramena chez lui et commença les visionnages. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il put enfin observer la scène. Il vit Blair sortir de chez lui et son assaillant le maitriser. Puis le jeune homme se courber violemment sous la douleur, le faisant froncer les sourcils et enfin Blair être entraîné dans une voiture sombre. Et sur cette voiture, il réussit à lire la plaque d'immatriculation. « 5VVM009 »

Presque aussitôt, il se rendit au commissariat. Il ne fonctionnait déjà plus comme un homme mais comme une sentinelle. Son Guide était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Qu'importaient ses sentiments, qu'importait le passé, qu'importait tout le reste. Une fois devant son bureau, il lança une recherche pour la plaque d'immatriculation. Le capitaine Banks le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'appela mais Jim l'ignora superbement. Il ne l'entendait pas. Tout son être était tendu vers une seule et unique personne. Blair.

- Ellison ! ELLISON !

Banks commençait à être soucieux. Pourquoi son lieutenant l'ignorait-il ainsi… ? Il se plaça face au détective et agita la main devant l'ordinateur de celui-ci. Mais Jim ne le vit pas. Son regard restait planté sur l'écran. Alors Banks fit une chose qui fit enfin réagir le détective. Il éteignit l'écran. La réaction de la sentinelle fut plus violente que ce qu'il n'avait escompté. Jim cligna les yeux une fois avant de le fixer directement dans les yeux. Enfin il le voyait.

Mais Banks se retrouva propulsé dans une forêt tropicale. L'atmosphère était humide, étouffante. Il fit un pas, totalement ahuri et chercha son subordonné dans la masse des arbres. Il découvrit alors une panthère en face de lui. Celle-ci était assise sur une souche, bien droite. Elle le fixait calmement. Il s'approcha doucement du félin mais il grogna avant d'indiquer un lac un peu plus loin d'un mouvement de sa tête. Banks s'approcha lentement de la surface et découvrit alors la scène de l'enlèvement de Blair. Il tourna son regard vers la panthère mais elle avait disparut. Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva planté devant le bureau de Jim. Bureau qui était désormais vide. A l'écran clignotait une adresse.

Inspirant profondément, Banks retourna à son bureau en silence. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Ce n'était pas une histoire banale de la criminelle mais une histoire de Sentinelle. Et s'il décidait d'intervenir il gênerait plus qu'il n'aiderait Jim et Blair.

OOOoooOOO

Sandburg ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait mal partout. Son corps le brulait et il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa joue. Il avait du se cogner le front en se protégeant des divers coups de pieds. Il inspira difficilement une goulée d'air qui lui arracha un pauvre gémissement. Bordel pourquoi ce psychopathe s'en prenait-il à lui… ? Okay c'était une sentinelle, il en était sûr maintenant mais une sentinelle devait aider les gens et non les torturer. Bon il y avait bien eu le cas d'Alex qui avait tenté de le tuer… Blair grimaça. Bon en fait elle avait réussi mais Jim l'avait aidé.

Le jeune homme, allongé sur le sol froid et gémissant par intermittence se permit de penser à son coéquipier. Ou plutôt ex-coéquipier en y repensant. Jim… Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Toujours dans les cas les plus difficiles, il l'avait aidé, l'avait protégé… Peu à peu Blair avait ressentit une étrange attirance vers sa sentinelle. Il pensait au début que c'était parce qu'il était son Guide qu'il ressentait cela mais en fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus simplement, c'était probablement à la fois de l'amour et de la magie tribale. Peu importe comment il y pensant, Blair se savait relier à sa Sentinelle. Et le psychopathe connaissait également ce lien entre la sentinelle et son Guide. Blair en arriva à la conclusion suivante :

Le psychopathe devait avoir un guide aussi. Que ça soit un homme ou une femme, il devait avoir un guide. Le jeune homme en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. La silhouette du psychopathe se découpa dans le chambranle de la porte de sa cellule et il s'avança vers le blessé au sol.

Blair se sentit trembler malgré lui. Ça allait recommencer. Il allait encore le frapper, le torturer. Inspirant difficilement une goulée d'air il murmura doucement, s'en voulant déjà de prononcer ce mot :

- Pitié…

L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui et plaça doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune guide, lui redressant le visage. Lentement, il caressa la joue tuméfiée, étalant le sang. Blair ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de gémir. Tout son corps se crispait de peur. Il était attaché, tout son corps était en compote et il avait froid. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre et il savait d'instinct que l'homme en face de lui était capable de tout.

- Pi…Pitié… Je…

- Tais-toi. La voix de l'homme claqua, froide. Blair ferma violemment les yeux. Il sentait que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Finalement l'homme murmura doucement :

- Ta sentinelle devrait déjà être là. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous éloigner autant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas simplement sentir ta présence. J'arrivais à sentir la présence de ma guide même à l'autre bout de la planète. Je pouvais dire où elle était, ce qu'elle disait… Mais ta sentinelle ne peut pas le faire. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi… ?

Blair remua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Non il ne savait pas.

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez relié. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

Blair acquiesça.

- J'avais une guide moi aussi. Une jolie jeune femme un peu folle sur les bords mais elle me complétait totalement. Seulement je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Nous avons eu une relation. Nous avons eu du sexe. Après cela, mes sens étaient encore plus aiguisés. Je pouvais tout faire. Je pouvais dire ce qu'elle faisait même si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Mais… Sa voix se brisa et il lâcha le visage du jeune homme qui retomba mollement au sol.

Mais pour moi elle était juste là quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ses sentiments et un jour, mes sens m'ont quitté. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit morte. J'ai pris son cadavre dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant malgré le froid de ses lèvres. J'ai caressé ses cheveux sanglants… J'ai pleuré comme un enfant sur sa tombe et je me suis fais la promesse que aucune sentinelle ne pleurera plus jamais sur la tombe de son guide parce qu'il n'a pas su lire ses propres sentiments. Hors pour qu'une sentinelle se rapproche de son guide, il faut que celui-ci souffre. Peu à peu ta sentinelle va se rapprocher de toi. Peu à peu… Mais si elle met encore trop longtemps j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois totalement détruit. Si elle n'arrive pas bientôt tu mourras de tes blessures, de la perte de sang ou autre. Je tuerais ta sentinelle ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme moi.

Blair se redressa légèrement et murmura faiblement :

- Non… Pas… Jim…

L'homme eut un petit rire et dit finalement :

- Les guides… Vous êtes si semblables. Homme ou femme, vous pensez plus à votre sentinelle qu'a vous-même. Bon… Je pense qu'il va falloir un électrochoc à ta sentinelle. Tu vas avoir mal. Mais si la douleur physique seule ne suffit pas alors je la combinerais à la douleur mentale. Sais-tu quelle torture conjugue douleur morale et physique… ?

Blair déglutit difficilement. Une autre ombre se découpa dans le chambranle de la porte.

**_A votre avis, c'est quelle torture...?_**


	4. Chapitre 03 FIN

_**Tu dois comprendre, Enqueri !**_

_**Chapitre 04 :**_

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Attention, cette fiction contiendra des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Présence de slash, relation mettant en scène un couple d'homosexuel. **_

_**Vous êtes prévenu. **_

Blair cligna une fois des yeux, cherchant à mieux distinguer le nouveau venu. D'après sa carrure ce devait être un homme… Le psychopathe se redressa alors, murmurant :

- Appelle ta Sentinelle de toute ton âme… Si tu ne le fais pas, la mort te paraîtra douce en comparaison de ce qui va suivre.

- Que… Non…

L'homme déposa son pied sur la tête du guide et appuya légèrement. Blair se crispa un peu plus et gémit.

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas l'appeler… ?

- Guh… Jamais je ne vous laisserais lui faire le moindre mal. Jamais.

L'homme rit doucement avant de retirer son pied et de dire en s'éloignant :

- Je ne lui ferais du mal que s'il ne vient pas assez vite. Il s'arrêta à côté de l'autre homme et dit lentement, comme pour permettre à Blair de bien s'imprégner de ses paroles :

- Assures-toi de ne pas le tuer mais de le faire hurler le plus possible. Fais le pleurer s'il le faut, implorer… Mais qu'il souffre le plus possible.

- Pas de problème pour moi, fit une voix rauque.

Blair écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se stoppa net. Non… Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? La Sentinelle sortie de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Blair se retrouva dans le noir, seul avec un inconnu. Inconnu qui se mit à rire doucement tout en se rapprochant de sa proie. Il tâtonna quelques instants dans le noir et fini par toucher un corps moite.

Le cœur de Blair battait la chamade et il tenta de se reculer mais son épaule déboîtée et le reste de ses blessures ne le lui permirent pas. Il sentit une première main toucher son torse, une autre se glisser lentement jusqu'à son visage, passant par son cou. L'homme pouvait probablement sentir le sang du guide pulser dans ses veines, sa respiration se coupant au moindre de ses mouvements…

Dans un grognement bestial, l'homme se jeta plus franchement sur sa proie, touchant chaque partie du corps du jeune homme qui ne pouvait que gigoter faiblement pour se défendre. Blair murmurait par intermittence :

- Non… S'il vous plait… Pas… Ne… Non…

L'homme ne disait rien, se contentant de toucher le corps à sa merci, déchirant la chemise que portait encore le jeune homme, son visage rencontrant alors le torse pâle. Ses joues males rasées héritèrent la peau du jeune guide et il gémit doucement. Il tenta un mouvement avec ses jambes mais celles-ci ne frappèrent que mollement son assaillant.

-Non… Lâchez-moi…

L'homme grogna et son visage remonta peu à peu vers celui de Blair. Il maintint la tête de sa victime avec ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blair garda les lèvres closes mais son ennemi lui tira violement les cheveux en arrière, lui arrachant un cri. L'homme pénétra sa bouche, jouant durement avec sa langue. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Blair ne pouvait rien faire sauf laisser quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Tout en l'embrassant l'homme descendit une main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Blair poussa un cri de détresse qui fut étouffé par le baiser de son assaillant. L'homme délaissa finalement sa bouche pour lui mordre l'épaule, un grognement lui échappant encore une fois. Il glissa sa main libre jusqu'aux hanches du guide qu'il ramena jusqu'à lui. Il se mit alors à murmurer dans le noir :

- Tu vas aimer ça… Oh putain tu me fais un de ces effets… De te savoir tout à moi… A ma merci…

Peut-être que ce fut le fait d'entendre son assaillant parler… Mais Blair eut un nouveau sursaut et se mit à hurler :

- LACHEZ-MOI ! ARRÊTEZ CA !

L'homme ramena les hanches du jeune homme plus près de lui encore, sa main qui précédemment massait l'entrejambe du guide l'aidant à mieux se positionner. Il se plaça tout au dessus du jeune homme, bougeant ses propres hanches durement, par petits à-coups. Blair se retrouva totalement écrasé par l'homme, ses mains toujours liés dans son dos écrasées. Mais le pire ce fut la douleur dans son épaule déboitée. Il poussa un hurlement qui ne fit qu'intensifier les mouvements de son ennemi.

- Humm... Oh ouai bébé… Tu me fais un de ces effets…

Il ramena sa mains droite jusqu'au torse imberbe et attrapa un téton du bout des doigts. Il le pinça durement, sentant le corps sous lui se tendre un peu plus. Mais les hurlements du jeune homme n'en finissaient pas et ils lui agressaient les oreilles. Il arrêta ses mouvements et se redressa légèrement. Une fois que tout son poids quitta le corps de Blair, celui-ci reprit difficilement sa respiration.

- Tché je vais te détacher les bras. De toute façon dans ton état tu ne pourras rien contre moi.

D'un mouvement sec, il retourna le jeune guide qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Lorsque ses liens furent enlevés, il fut remit sur le dos durement, ses deux bras allongé le long de son corps inerte. Même détachés, ils ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité car totalement endoloris. L'homme se plaça à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains se baladant voluptueusement sur le torse du jeune homme. Mais il en voulait plus. Seulement ce simple contact ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait encore plus… plus…

Il ouvrit sa braguette, sortant son sexe tendu. Il ouvrit rapidement la braguette de sa victime, ignorant encore une fois les gémissements impuissants de celle-ci et sortit le sexe du jeune guide. Il bandait aussi. Fier de lui, il se permit un sourire animal avant de s'allonger de tout son long contre le jeune homme, les deux sexes se massant l'un l'autre. Et il se remit à bouger tout contre Blair, amenant sa main jusqu'aux cheveux de sa proie qu'il tira en arrière. Dans un gémissement plaintif du jeune homme, il pénétra sa bouche de sa langue, découvrant chaque parcelle de l'antre ainsi mis à nu. De son autre main, il pinçait férocement un téton rose. Très rapidement, il sentit sa victime se tendre de plus en plus, tout comme lui. Il sentait la jouissance arriver de plus en plus vite. Il accentua ses mouvements, mordant la lèvre de sa victime dans un spasme plus violent que les autres.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, l'homme se laissa un court moment de réflexion. Il avait prit son pied et c'était tant mieux mais dans son contrat, il se devait de faire perdre la tête à sa victime. Il grogna en se redressant, léchant une dernière fois les lèvres ensanglantées du jeune homme. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour faire hurler à la mort un homme. Une douleur si intense que sa victime ne pourrait reprendre que très difficilement son souffle, accentuant encore les sensations de son corps. Il retira le pantalon du jeune homme, son boxer souillé et le laissa nu au sol, frissonnant de froid, de peur et de douleur.

OOOoooOOO

Jim était arrivé à l'adresse de la voiture mais avant même être sorti de sa voiture, il sut que ce n'était pas ici qu'était enfermer son Guide. Il n'entendait pas de battements de cœur. Il n'entendait pas Blair. Frustré, il sortit de sa voiture, s'avançant jusqu'au perron de la maison, cherchant un indice sur la localisation de son guide. Il cassa la porte d'un coup de poing, insensible à la douleur qui se propageait le long de son bras. Il pénétra finalement dans la maison.

Il s'agissait d'une maison de taille moyenne, comme beaucoup de petites familles en avaient. Il traversa le couloir pour arriver à un salon. Le seul mot pour décrire ce salon était « chaleureux ». Une petite banquette rouge, des meubles en bois, des tapis doux, des rideaux rouges clairs… Jim s'avança dans la pièce, ses yeux balayant rapidement celle-ci. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au meuble où une photo montrait un couple souriant joyeusement en regardant dans la direction d'une petite bâtisse de bois près d'une rivière. Alors que Jim faisait marche arrière, décidant d'aller chercher d'autres indices dans d'autres pièces, la douleur revint.

Une douleur soutenue.

Une douleur continue.

Une douleur incontrôlable.

Il se figea, portant la main à son cœur. Blair… Il souffrait encore. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il le sentait. L'aura de la douleur était différente. Il pouvait sentir de la moiteur… de la peur… La peur de la mort… ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Non non non… ! Personne ne devait lui enlever son guide. Personne n'avait le droit ! Blair était à lui ! Même si Jim se savait dorénavant être un enfoiré, qu'il avait toujours du mal à accepter ce que Blair lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, même ainsi, Blair était à lui, il ne pouvait pas lui être enlevé. Lorsque Jim réalisa cela, il y eut comme un déclic en lui. Une déferlante de sensations s'empara de son corps et il tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement. Et soudain, ce fut comme s'il entendait Blair juste à coté de lui. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade, sa respiration erratique, ses moindres gémissements. Il savait où était son Guide. Il se redressa vivement et se précipita vers sa voiture. Il devait rejoindre Blair et vite. Il entendait chaque son prononcé par son guide mais pas ceux de son tourmenteur. Il démarra sa voiture et partit en trombe dans la direction des gémissements.

Il dut s'arrêter un moment pour vomir sur le bas côté, comprenant ce qui arrivait à Blair. D'un mouvement rageur il reprit son chemin, le pied au plancher.

OOOoooOOO

Blair respirait difficilement, la bouche grande ouverte il haletait. Ses yeux le brulaient, tout son corps le brulait. Lorsque son assaillant le déshabilla entièrement, il murmura faiblement :

- Non…

Mais lorsque son assaillant lui remonta les jambes, lui écartant les cuisses au maximum, son souffle se stoppa totalement avant qu'il ne cri un :

-NON !

Mais malgré ses hurlements, l'homme glissa sa main le long de ses cuisses, glissant lentement vers les fesses où il glissa un simple doigt dans son intimité. Sous la douleur ressentit, Blair se tendit d'un coup, tout son corps se cambrant en arrière. Ca faisait mal !

- Arr… ARRETEZ ! Hurla-t-il en redressant difficilement son bras droit qui était le moins amoché. Mais il ne réussit qu'à le lever et à le poser sur le bras de son ennemi, ne pouvant qu'appuyer légèrement sur celui-ci. Ca n'arrêta pas l'homme, au contraire. Il enfonça un second doigt. La douleur déjà forte s'intensifia encore plus. L'homme bougea rapidement ses doigts, déchirant la peau sensible du guide qui hurla de nouveau.

Pour Blair tout semblait se mélanger. Sensations, douleurs… Comme des serres enfoncées dans sa peau, s'accrochant violement à lui, dans sa chair, agrippant sa vie qui peu à peu le quittait. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Douleur, souffrance.

Le corps tendu au maximum, tandis que cinq doigts le pilonnaient sans arrêt maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Douleur. Il hurlait, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aigüe. Ses doigts accrochèrent le sol, griffant celui-ci, laissant des traînées rouges. Tout son corps hurlait sa douleur mais bien plus que son corps, son âme aussi. Dans les limbes de la souffrance, il distingua deux yeux verts puis une silhouette de panthère. Jim… Jim… Pourquoi ne l'aidait-il pas… ? Pourquoi Jim l'avait-il abandonné… ?

De ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant le noir infini de sa prison il ouvrit son âme à la douleur. Elle déferla en lui, manquant l'étouffer. Il arrêta de respirer, de hurler durant quelques secondes avant de finalement murmurer doucement :

« Enqueri»

Il entendit un grand fracas et l'homme qui le torturait stoppa tout. Blair ouvrit les yeux, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne voyait que le noir autour de lui. Un bruit sourd retentit près de lui, suivit d'autres sons mats. Ses jambes n'étant plus maintenu par son assaillant, elles retombèrent doucement sur le sol.

Les sons près de lui continuaient, violents. Il reconnu enfin ces types de sons. Quelqu'un se faisait tabasser. Il tourna la tête vers la direction du bruit, ne distinguant toujours rien. Amorphe, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de sentir cette flagrance qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était celle de… :

- Jim… ? Murmura-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Les bruits cessèrent enfin et Blair sentit deux bras chauds s'enrouler autour de son corps, le redressant doucement. Il laissa un pauvre gémissement sortir de ses lèvres sanglantes avant de se retrouver coller contre un torse. La chemise sentait bon. Elle sentait Jim.

- Jim… ? Répéta-t-il lentement, tandis qu'une main venait caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Le torse chaud se souleva plusieurs fois, tremblant violement. Les doigts de Sandburg vinrent saisir la chemise en face de lui, la serrant doucement, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, il entendit la voix de l'homme. Il reconnut sa sentinelle. Enfin il s'agissait plus d'un sanglot que d'une parole. Blair voulut dire « Merci » à son sauveur, voulut le voir, voulut… Mais peu à peu l'obscurité l'enveloppa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

OOOoooOOO

Plus Jim se rapprochait du lieu de captivité de Blair, plus celui-ci hurlait fort, plus ses gémissements se faisaient long… Jim se gara finalement en catastrophe sur un terrain rocailleux et sortit en vitesse de sa voiture. Il courut jusqu'à la bâtisse en bois près de la rivière. Il se laissa ensuite guider par ses sens pour découvrir la porte secrète derrière la bibliothèque. A ce moment là, un froid intense le saisit et il entendit son guide murmurer doucement :

« Enqueri »

Les battements de cœurs de Blair se firent lents, très lents et Jim n'attendit pas plus avant de défoncer la porte. Il vit en deux secondes la scène et perdit pied. Il vit rouge, se jetant sur son ennemi et le frappant de toutes ses forces. Il avait osé… ! Comment avait-il pu oser s'en prendre ainsi à Blair… ?

COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSE ?

Ses poings frappaient l'homme qui ne bougeait plus depuis un bon moment, sans jamais s'arrêter un instant. Il pouvait seulement le frapper encore et encore, se défoulant. Il avait osé toucher SON Guide, SON partenaire, SON BLAIR ! Il l'avait fait souffrir, il l'avait fait hurler… Il avait faillit le tuer ! Il continuait ainsi à le frapper, même si son ennemi ne bougeait plus, même s'il était maintenant mort. Seul un murmure, faible et provenant de sa droite le fit se stopper.

« Jim… ? »

Il regarda dans la direction du son, observant son guide, allongé sur le sol, nu et en sang. Blair fixait le vide, comme incapable de le discerner malgré la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la porte. Ses bras étaient sur le sol, le bout de ses doigts en sang. Jim se redressa et se précipita vers son Guide, le prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras. Il ne put faire le moindre son, ne sachant quoi dire. Blair lui semblait si faible, si démuni qu'il ne put faire autre chose que de placer sa main sur ses cheveux longs. Il se mit à trembler, un sanglot le saisissant. Bordel c'était à Blair de pleurer pas à lui. Mais malgré cela, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, se rendant compte qu'il avait faillit perdre son Guide. Mais le pire, ce fut de voir Blair les yeux grand ouverts mais ne le voyant pas. Ce fut de le voir si silencieux, comme absent. Ce fut de se rendre compte, peu à peu, de ce que Blair venait de vivre. Il sentit Blair se serrer un peu plus contre lui avant que son corps ne se détende totalement.

Jim revint à ce moment là à la réalité et appela une ambulance, tout en berçant le jeune homme contre lui. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il assista à la scène comme un simple observateur. Il vit les deux hommes prendre précautionneusement son Guide, la placer sur un brancard pour finalement le sortir à l'air libre. Jim se redressa difficilement, décidant se suivre Blair, de ne pas le laisser seul. Mais avant de sortir, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce sombre. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, se retenant de vomir en sentant le sang, le sexe et la sueur qui émanait de la pièce. Il sortit rapidement, montant dans l'ambulance avec son guide. Il pouvait toujours entendre le moindre son provenant de Blair. Alors que l'ambulance s'éloignait doucement de la bâtisse en bois, un homme aux yeux brun souriait doucement.

Blair reprit peu à peu conscience de son corps. Il sentit la douleur, toujours présente et tout lui revint d'un coup. Son enlèvement, les tortures, la souffrance mais aussi Jim… Jim était venu le sauver ! Enfin il devait s'agir de Jim… Gémissant doucement, Blair ouvrit finalement les yeux. Doucement, lentement… Il referma aussitôt les paupières, la lumière lui agressant les pupilles. Il retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience avant de pouvoir finalement distinguer son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une chambre blanche… une chambre d'hôpital. Il voulut se redresser mais son corps refusa net de bouger. Il était comme paralyser… Non, en fait il était totalement paralysé. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, donc pas se défendre ! Et si… et si l'homme revenait ? Et s'il ne pouvait rien faire ? Et si ça recommençait ?

Souffrance, coups, viol…. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Dans la chambre résonnait des bip-bip de plus en plus rapide. Blair sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, une crise de panique le saisissant. Il devait se calmer… se calmer mais des flashs lui revenaient incessamment, accentuant sa panique.

« Lui dans le noir, des mains sur son corps. »

« Lui hurlant de douleur, l'autre riant doucement. »

« Lui… Si faible… L'autre avec sa main en lui, le pilonnant. »

« Lui si seul… »

Les yeux clos, le cœur battant violement dans sa poitrine, son corps tremblant de tous ses membres, Blair se laissa retomber dans le passé, dans la douleur. Il ne sentit pas deux mains venir entourer son visage, ni ne vit le visage de Jim devant lui, la panique dans ses yeux. Il ne vit pas Jim se mordre violement la lèvre, l'intimant au calme. Il ne comprit pas que quelqu'un essayait de le retenir. Il ne sentit pas la gifle de sa Sentinelle, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les cris de celle-ci. Mais il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres, de plus en plus forte. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, les battements de son cœur se calmant un instant avant de repartir encore plus vite. Il voyait les yeux de Jim, juste devant lui. Il sentait les lèvres de Jim sur les siennes. Il vit finalement les larmes tomber des yeux si bleus de sa Sentinelle.

Il se calma et Jim se recula finalement légèrement. Le détective l'observa un instant avant de murmurer doucement :

- Je… Je ne peux pas encore te le dire mais… Mais je peux déjà te dire que si tu n'es pas là, je deviens fou. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas encore te dire que… Que… Je… Il inspira un grand coup avant de ré-embrasser Blair tendrement et en tremblant. Il ne savait pas s'il n'allait pas trop vite pour son Guide mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire, là, maintenant. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Blair le fixait les yeux comme des soucoupes et peu à peu un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il cligna une fois des yeux et deux larmes s'échappèrent de ceux-ci. Il dit, la voix totalement cassée :

- Je peux attendre.

OOOoooOOO

Dehors un homme fixait le ciel tristement. Il faisait gris aujourd'hui. Il faisait froid. Il soupira doucement et un petit nuage sortit de sa bouche, remontant lentement vers le ciel. Il murmura :

« As-tu compris, Enqueri ? »


End file.
